My Dream
by smdhhj
Summary: Donghae sangat tidak suka dengan keadaan London sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Selama berada di kota kelahirannya dia merasa nyaman. Dia pun mendapatkan teman yang sayang padanya. Dan salah satu dari mereka berhasil membuat Donghae jatuh cinta. Eunhae Haehyuk GS
1. Chapter 1

My Dream

Main Casts: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Other Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Jung Soojung, Donghae's dad and mom

Rating: T

Genre: school life, romance, sad

[!] Genderswitch for uke, typo(s)

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Donghae's pov

Musim yang berbeda yang kurasakan saat aku menginjakkan kaki di Negara kelahiranku, Korea Selatan. Udara Korea saat pagi sangat sejuk. Ya, aku tiba tepat pukul setengah lima pagi. Sangat berbeda dengan London. Di London sedang musim dingin saat ini, sedangkan di Korea sedang musim semi. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu sejak aku keluar dari dalam pesawat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Pak Jung." Kataku sembari masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tak apa, nona." Ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Aku memandang jalanan selama perjalanan menuju rumahku. Sudah banyak berubah semenjak aku berada di London. Aku berada di London selama empat tahun untuk menuntut ilmu disana. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahan dengan teman-temanku selama aku bersekolah disana. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Dan aku jadi takut untuk jatuh cinta semenjak aku berpacaran dengan teman satu sekolahku. Dia hampir memperkosaku. Aku trauma. Dan setelah itu aku jadi menjauh dari para namja. Tapi kuharap di Seoul nanti tak ada yang seperti dia.

Dua jam perjalanan yang kulalui dan sekarang mobil Jaguar putih ini sudah terparkir rapih di halaman sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenali rumahku sendiri. Tepatnya rumah kedua orang tuaku. Mereka sudah menyulap rumah ini seperti istana yang megah. Aku adalah anak tunggal di keluarga ini. Ayahku seorang perdana menteri dan ibuku seorang aktris yang sudah mendunia. Satu hal yang membuatku bersyukur adalah mereka belum memberi tahu aku kepada orang-orang Korea. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot selama berkeliaran disini. Berbeda ketika aku sedang di London. Semua orang menatapku dan itu membuatku tak nyaman. Ya, orang-orang London sudah tahu latar belakang aku dan keluargaku.

"Lee Donghae!"

Sebuah suara berhasil membuatku tersadar. Aku yang mengenali suara itu langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Mommy!"

Aku berlari kearahnya yang sudah merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang sudah tak terbilang muda lagi. Eommaku berumur 38 tahun ini. Walaupun begitu dia tetap cantik.

Ketika aku sudah sampai didepannya, dia langsung mendekapku erat. Hampir saja aku mati karena kehabisan oksigen kalau saja appaku tidak datang.

"Hae, kau sudah sebesar ini rupanya."

"Yeobo, Hae sangat cantik sekarang."

Aku tersipu malu mendengar kedua orang tuaku memujiku. Setelah itu mereka membawaku ke dalam rumah untuk sarapan. Baru sampai pintu masuk rumah, bau masakan sudah tercium dan itu berhasil membuat perutku berbunyi menandakan aku sangat lapar. Eomma dan appa tertawa dan mempersilahkanku untuk duluan ke meja makan.

::My Dream::

"Jadi kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu disini, Hae?"

Aku yang sedang sibuk mengunyah hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Hae?"

Setelah aku meminum air mineral yang membantuku untuk menelan apa yang sudah ku kunyah tadi, aku menjawab. "Aku ingin sekolah disini, Mom, Dad. Aku tidak nyaman di London setelah mereka mengetahui kalau aku anak kalian. Dan banyak orang yang berteman denganku hanya untuk memanfaatkan harta saja. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena tidak memberitahukan orang-orang Korea tentangku. Jadi aku bisa berteman dengan mereka tanpa memikirkan apakah mereka akan memanfaatkanku atau tidak."

"Tapi kalau mereka tahu kau anak dari orang terpandang di Korea, bagaimana?"

Aku berfikir. Ada benarnya juga kata appa. Suatu ide terlintas di otakku. Aku tersenyum senang, "Aku tahu caranya!"

::My Dream::

Author's pov

Setelah membayar uang sewa, Donghae dan kedua orang tuanya memasuki flat kecil yang baru saja disewanya. Walaupun kecil tapi flat ini mampu menampung barang-barang Donghae yang lumayan banyak.

"Idemu itu gila, Hae." Ucap appa Donghae setelah melepas penyamaran mereka.

"Daddymu itu benar, Hae. Sebaiknya jangan."

"Mom, Dad. Aku ingin bahagia tinggal di kota kelahiranku sendiri. Jadi kumohon tolong dukung aku."

"Aku setuju kalau kau ingin tinggal di flat ini, tapi aku tidak setuju jika kau harus pura-pura gagu dan pura-pura menjadi anak yatim piatu."

Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hae, kalau kau memang maunya begitu, Mommy setuju. Tapi ingat, kau harus menghubungi kami sekali-sekali."

Donghae mengangguk mantap. Dia sangat senang setelah orang tuanya menyetujui rencananya itu. Orang tuanya pamit untuk kembali ke rumah. Sepeninggal orang tuanya, Donghae menyalakan televisi. Besok dia sudah harus memulai hari pertama sekolahnnya di Seoul High School. Acara saat ini tidak ada yang menarik menurutnya. Setelah mematikan tv, dia berbaring dikasurnya, walaupun tidak seempuk kasur dirumahnya tapi dia merasa nyaman. Tidak ada ac disana. Untung saja Donghae membawa kipas angin sendiri. Udara yang semula panas menjadi sejuk setelah kipas angin itu menyala. Tak lama Donghae tertidur.

::My Dream::

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Donghae menimba ilmu di sekolah barunya. Tatapan dari anak-anak sekolah itu sangat merendahkan Donghae. Donghae berpenampilan layaknya gadis miskin. Murid-murid sekolah itu rata-rata dari orang kalangan atas. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka menatap Donghae seperti itu. Yang ditatap akhirnya merasa risih. Donghae mempercepat langkahnya untuk memasuki kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. XI-2. Donghae langsung melangkah masuk ke kelas itu. Tatapan anak-anak sekelasnya juga tak kalah dengan tatapan diluar tadi.

_Kalau saja kalian tahu bahwa aku anak dari seorang perdana menteri Korea dan aktris yang sudah mendunia, kalian pasti akan malu._

Kelas yang tadinya cukup berisik itu pun berubah menjadi sangat sunyi setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Jung seonsaengnim yang tadi membantu Donghae menunjukkan letak kelasnya itu masuk.

"Anak-anak, kalian punya teman baru. Namanya Lee Donghae. Dia biasa dipanggil Donghae."

Yang diperkenalkan pun berdiri dari kursinya sambil menebar senyuman angelicnya. Dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat, dia mulai berbicara, "(Hai semuanya. Aku Donghae. Salam kenal.)"

"Tolong kalian tidak rasis, ya. Aku harap kalian berteman baik dengan Donghae. Nah kalau begitu saya akan memulai materi baru. Harap buka buku cetak kalian halaman 103."

Hyukjae's pov

_Manis dan cute_.

Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan, Hyukjae. Hanya dengan senyumannya kau bisa terjatuh dalam pessona gadis gagu itu. Tidak. Kau disini seorang bad boy yang sangat digilai banyak yeoja di sekolahan ini. Lagipula kau masih mencintai yeojamu itu, Hyuk. Yah walaupun dia sudah pergi selamanya dari dunia. Entah kenapa setelah kepergian dia aku tidak bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta. Mungkin aku hanya mengagumi Donghae saja tadi.

"Hyukjae-ssi, kenapa kau melamun? Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Suara Jung seonsaengnim membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Baiklah. Jangan melamun lagi saat kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung, ya?"

Setelah berkata demikian, dia kembali menulis di papan tulis. Kyuhyun, temanku yang duduk tepat di depanku, langsung menoleh begitu saja dan berhasil membuatku kaget.

"Kau kenapa, Hyuk?"

"Tidak apa, Kyu."

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi yeoja itu. Dia sudah tenang di alam sana."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Hyukjae-ssi. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun dan aku menoleh dan mendapati Jung seonsaengnim sedang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan bersiap untuk memberikan jitakan pada kami berdua.

Takk!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat sempurna di kepalaku dan Kyuhyun. Satu kelas menertawakan kami. Donghae juga. Tunggu. Orang gagu itu kan kalau tertawa tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tapi kenapa dia bisa. Aneh.

::My Dream::

Kantin yang sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang kelaparan tak menghilangkan semangat siswa-siswi lain yang baru masuk kantin untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Kantin yang di desain seperti restoran ini terlihat menambah kemewahan sekolah ini. Tempat duduknya juga nyaman. Aku, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae duduk di dekat air terjun buatan yang menambah kesan nyaman saat menikmati makanan. Donghae terlihat malu-malu saat diajak Sungmin tadi untuk bergabung dengan kami. Tapi sekarang Donghae sudah mulai terbiasa. Jujur aku sangat kasihan padanya yang tak punya teman satu pun. Aku juga tidak suka pada mereka yang rasis. Menurutku orang yang punya kelainan seperti itu harus ditemani bukan dijauhi.

Sungmin datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Tentunya punyaku, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Donghae? Dia sudah makan daritadi.

"Sungguh. Anak-anak Seoul High School sangat buas saat kelaparan seperti itu. Mereka tidak mau mengalah. Tsk."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat yeojachingunya kesal seperti itu. Kulihat Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin tadi. Astaga senyuman itu. Senyuman yang tadi berhasil membuatku terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan sepertinya aku telah jatuh makin dalam pada pesonanya. Maafkan aku karena telah mengagumi yeoja lain selain dirimu. Donghae melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman mautnya itu. Sial. Kenapa jantungku jadi berubah cepat begini. Mudah sekali kau jatuh pada pesona orang lain, Hyukjae.

Author's pov

Saatnya anak-anak Seoul High School untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing setelah menimba ilmunya daritadi pagi hingga sore hari. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat ceria seperti mendapatkan hadiah dari orang yang disayanginya. Terlihat dua orang namja dan dua orang yeoja sedang berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol.

"Donghae, boleh kami berkunjung ke rumahmu?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit antusias.

Yang ditanya terlihat berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk.

"(Tapi rumahku kecil.)" ujar Donghae dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Ya, kan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae?"

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae saling bertatapan. Terlihat sekali dari wajah mereka kalau mereka sangat lelah. Sungmin dengan senyuman lebar terus menatap Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae. Sungmin berharap kedua orang itu mau menemaninya bermain sebentar. Sungguh wajah yang sangat menggemaskan dan itu adalah kelemahan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Diikuti dengan anggukan Hyukjae. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke flat kecil Donghae.

Sungmin sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang seperti Donghae. Makanya hanya dia awalnya yang mengerti bahasa isyarat Donghae. Lama kelamaan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae juga mulai mengerti karena dipandu oleh Sungmin.

Setelah sampai, Sungmin memarkirkan mobil audi yang ia warnai merah muda, sesuai warna kesukaannya. Donghae berjalan lebih dulu daripada Hyukjae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena hanya dialah seorang yang tahu letak rumahnya.

"(Ini rumahku.)" ujar Donghae setelah tiba di depan flat kecil yang disewanya beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melihat-lihat flat kecil Donghae.

Donghae menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Orang tuamu tahu soal ini?" sekarang giliran Hyukjae yang bertanya.

"(Mereka sudah lama tiada.)"

Semua minus Donghae langsung diam dengan tatapan bersalah, terlebih Hyukjae.

"Ma—maaf."

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

_Maafkan aku telah berbohong._

::My Dream::

Sudah dua bulan berlalu dan sekarang mereka berempat semakin dekat. Hyukjae sudah jatuh cinta pada Donghae sejak dulu. Namun dia belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hyukjae takut Donghae akan mejauhi dirinya. Alasan kuat yang membuat Hyukjae memendam perasaannya pada Donghae adalah Donghae pernah bercerita padanya kalau yeoja itu takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi dan sebenarnya yeoja itu takut pada namja. Setelah mendengarnya, Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya. Sesungguhnya dugaan Hyukjae salah mengenai Donghae. Yeoja itu juga jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Entah kapan yang pasti Hyukjae telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sekarang mereka berdua, Hyukjae dan Donghae, sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota Seoul dengan mobil bmw hitam milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang memegang kendali mobil. Kedua temannya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sudah tahu kalau keduanya saling mencintai tapi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu sampai salah satu diantara mereka mengungkapkannya. Memang Hyukjae dan Donghae sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini dan itu berhasil membuat yeoja-yeoja yang menggilai Hyukjae iri. Hyukjae juga sangat menjaga dan melindungi Donghae. Ketika Donghae dibully pun ia tidak tinggal diam. Hyukjae rela melakukannya karena menurutnya melihat orang yang dicintainya diperlakukan seperti itu sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Apalagi Donghae tidak disukai banyak murid. Bukan karena dia gagu melainkan karena dia genius. Nilai Donghae selalu berada di atas murid-murid lain. Dan itulah mengapa murid-murid Seoul High School tak suka. Tapi tentu tidak semuanya. Ada beberapa murid yang mau berteman baik dengan Donghae.

Hyukjae memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran taman yang saat ini sedang ramai di kunjungi banyak orang. Donghae menatap namja yang ada disampingnya bingung. Hyukjae membuka pintu mobil dan menuju ke pintu yang berada di samping pintu pengemudi. Dia membukakan pintu itu agar Donghae bisa keluar. Donghae menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Hyukjae yang bingung kenapa Donghae menunduk sedari tadi, berdehem. Donghae otomatis mengangkat wajahnya dan Hyukjae tertawa. Melihat hal itu, Donghae kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau manis sekali, Hae."

Dan empat kata yang meluncur dari mulut Hyukjae berhasil membuat wajah Donghae memerah. Hyukjae menyambar tangan Donghae lalu menggandengnya berjalan menuju taman. Jantung keduanya bergerak tak normal saat ini. Hyukjae mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Donghae? Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Hyukjae sengaja membawa Donghae kesini karena dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya yang telah lama terpendam pada Donghe. Hyukjae tidak peduli meskipun ia akan di tolak.

Donghae's pov

Aku dan Hyukjae sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang berada di dalam taman itu. Hyukjae benar-benar membuatku tersipu malu karena diperlakukan seperti seorang yeojachingunya. Tak tahukah kau, Hyukjae kalau jantungku sedang berdegup kencang sekarang. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Dari anak-anak, remaja, orang dewasa dan orang tua. Tak jarang juga banyak pasangan yang berada di taman ini. Taman ini benar-benar cocok sekali untuk pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Taman ini sangat romantis menurutku. Aku bahkan sebelumnya tidak tahu ada taman ini. Benar-benar berubah sejak empat tahun lalu.

"—hae, Donghae."

Donghae tersadar dari kegiatan melamunnya itu setelah mendengar Hyukjae memanggilnya.

"Kau disini sebentar, ya. Aku mau membeli es krim. Tolong jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali."

Dia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Dan jangan banyak melamun. Nanti kau bisa diculik orang tahu. Kau kan cantik."

Ujarnya sebelum dia benar-benar akan pergi. Aku merasa wajahku berubah merah padam. Untung saja Hyukjae sudah pergi duluan. Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini orangnya mudah bosan kalau sedang menunggu. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Urusan Hyukjae aku sudah mengiriminya sms.

Cukup jauh aku berjalan dari tempatku semula. Biarlah aku kan tidak mudah lupa. Tak sengaja mataku tertuju pada seorang anak yang menangis. Kakiku tergerak untuk menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa adik kecil?" Tanyaku hati-hati takut kalau dia malah menjauh.

"Huaaa…balonku noona."

"Balonmu kenapa?"

"Dia mengambil balonku, noona." Katanya sambil menunjuk kearah belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak yang sedikit lebih tua dari anak ini sedang memegang balon merah sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Aku sedikit kesal dengan tingkah anak itu.

"Adik kecil mau tidak noona belikan yang baru saja?"

Dia malah menangis makin keras.

"Baiklah akan noona ambilkan balonmu itu. Kau tunggu disini saja ya."

Dia mengangguk tanda setuju. Aku memutar tubuhku ke belakang. Masih ada anak menyebalkan itu. Aku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Setelah itu aku berlari kearah anak menyebalkan itu. Dia juga ikut berlari rupanya. Sepanjang jalan aku terus berkata permisi karena tempat ini makin sore makin ramai.

Aku dan anak menyebalkan itu masih terus kejar-kejaran dalam keramaian. Dia berlari sangat cepat membuatku yang sudah setengah kehilangan tenagaku ini jadi lumayan jauh tertinggal. Aku berhenti sebentar lalu kembali berlari. Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku. Ku hentikan kegiatan berlari itu dan menoleh. Hyukjae. Aku tersenyum kearahnya tetapi dia malah menyuruhku untuk mundur ke belakang. Aku hampir saja bersuara untuk bertanya kenapa padanya. Aku baru ingat kalau aku sedang pura-pura gagu. Wajah Hyukjae semakin panik. Aku tidak mengerti dengannya. Aku kembali memutar tubuhku untuk mengejar anak menyebalkan itu. Belum sempat aku melangkah, sesuatu mengahantam tubuhku cukup keras hingga aku terlempar beberapa meter. Mataku setengah terpejam. Aku melihat sekeliling. Banyak orang yang berkerumun disekitarku, termasuk Hyukjae. Aku menolehkan pandanganku dan terdapat genangan darah disekitarku. Itu darahku. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku erat. Tangan itu milik Hyukjae. Aku berusaha tersenyum padanya. Setelahnya semua menjadi gelap.

**To be Continued**

****Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Dream

Main casts: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Other cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Jung Soojung, Donghae's dad and mom, Lee Taemin

Rating: T

Genre: school life, romance, sad, friendship

[!] genderswitch for uke, typo(s)

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Hyukjae's pov

Ku telusuri setiap tempat di taman ini. Tapi Donghae tidak berhasil kutemukan. Ku ambil ponselku dari saku celana dan menghubunginya untuk keberapa kalinya. Dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Ku putuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di bawah naungan pohon beringin.

_Kemana kau Lee Donghae._

Mataku membulat melihat seorang yeoja yang memakai dress putih dengan motif berwarna hitam dengan flat shoes senada dengan warna dressnya dan rambut sebahu yang sedang berlari cukup kencang. Itu Donghae. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajahku. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berlari mengejar Donghae. Sial tempat ini semakin lama semakin ramai. Dia terlalu cepat. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasku yang sudah terengah-engah. Kuat juga dia. Aku kembali berlari, tapi hanya berlari kecil. Keramaian yang menutupi jalanku membuatku tak sabar. Donghae berhasil ku temukan. Dia berada cukup jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Kulihat dia sedang berhenti. Kesempatan baik untukku. Aku yang hendak mempercepat langkahku mengurungkan niatku karena orang-orang yang berhenti karena lampu untuk pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna merah. Ku lihat sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat kearah Donghae. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena Donghae menleh kebelakang. Ini kesempatanku untuk menyuruhnya mundur. Tapi dia tidak mengerti. Aku semakin panik yang melihat truk itu semakin dekat dengannya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Donghae. Belum sempat aku berteriak, truk itu sudah menabraknya. Tubuhnya mental beberapa meter.

_Lee Donghae..._

Aku langsung berlari kearahnya yang terbaring di jalan. Disekitarnya banyak genangan darah. Ku genggam tangannya erat. Dia tersenyum kearahku dan kemudian matanya tertutup rapat.

::My Dream::

Roda ranjang rumah sakit terus berputar hingga sampai pada ruang UGD. Aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk kedalam. Ya aku tahu kalau itu sudah peraturannya. Aku khawatir pada keadaannya yang kritis. Ku ambil ponselku dan memberitahukan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentang kejadian ini. Setelah sambungan telepon putus, aku kembali terduduk di depan pintu UGD. Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir melewati kedua pipiku.

_Tuhan, tolong selamatkan Donghae. Aku mohon padaMu._

Kurasakan tangan seseorang mengusap lembut pundakku. Cho Kyuhyun. Di belakangnya terdapat Sungmin yang sedang menangis.

"Sungmin langsung menangis setelah menerima telpon darimu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Dia berusaha menenangkan yeojachingunya itu. Kudengar pintu UGD terbuka dan muncullah dokter yang menangani Dpnghae.

"Siapa disini yang keluarganya?" tanya Dokter.

Kami bertiga saling bertatapan. Kemudian Kyuhyun maju mndekati sang Dokter.

"Aku kakaknya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa ikut denganku emmm..."

"Kyuhyun."

"Ya Kyuhyun-ssi kau bisa ikut denganku sebentar untuk membicarakan keadaan adikmu."

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun dan Dokter datanglah seorang anak kecil. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Hyung, apakah betul ini tempat di rawatnya noona cantik yang tadi tertabrak truk?"

Karena hanya akulah seorang namja disini, jadi tentu anak ini bertanya padaku.

"Iya. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Baru tadi, Hyung. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Karena akulah yang menyebabkan dia tertabrak, hyung."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi adik kecil?"

"Tadi aku menyuruh noona cantik itu untuk mengambilkan balonku yang direbut orang yang tak kukenal. Awalnya dia ingin membelikanku yang baru tapi aku tetap ingin yang lama. Jadi, noona cantik itu mengejar orang itu. Sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya jadi begini. Tolong maafkan aku."

Aku memeluk anak itu setelah melihatnya mulai menangis. Sungguh aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Aku paling tidak bisa melihat orang lain menangis terlebih karenaku.

"Kau tidak salah, adik kecil. Memang ini sudah takdir Tuhan."

"Hyung ini namjachingunya, ya?" ujarnya setelah tangisnya mereda.

"Eh?"

"Tadi noona cantik itu bilang kalau dia datang bersama seorang namja. Taman itu kan memang di khususkan untuk orang berpacaran, makanya di desain romantis."

"Jadi, kau langsung menganggapku namjachingunya?"

"Em. Kalian serasi sekali, sih."

"Hahaha sebenarnya baru ingin. Oh, iya. Kau mengerti bahasa isyarat?"

"Ha? Bahasa isyarat?"

"Iya. Noona cntik itu, kan gagu."

Anak kecil itu terlihat bingung.

"Dia tidak gagu, hyung. Dia bisa bicara layaknya orang normal biasa. Suaranya juga lembut saat dia berbicara padaku tadi."

Aku dan Sungmin salang menatap.

_Jadi, Donghae itu tidak gagu._

Tapi apa yang membuatnya berpura-pura gagu seperti itu. Setelah dia sadar aku akan menanyainya.

"Hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Orang tuaku sudah menungguku. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku ya, hyung. Aku Lee Taemin. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah berkata demikian, dia pergi. Kini hanya ada aku dan Sungmin yang masih menangis. Tak lama Kyuhyun datang. Air mukanya terlihat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Donghae lumpuh dan ginjal kanannya bocor. Jadi, ginjal kanannya harus di buang."

Seperti tersengat aliran listrik seteah mendengar kalimat sederhana yang muncul dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangis makin jadi. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

::My Dream::

Author's pov

Matahari sudah bertengger pada tempatnya untuk menggantikan tugas sang bulan setelah semalaman menyinari bumi. Kota Seoul sudah mulai ramai dengan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Seorang namja membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terjaga karena sinar matahari mulai menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah gorden. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah gorden. Dia membuka gorden itu. Membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari ruangan itu.

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju, namja itu menghampiri orang yang sangat dicintai yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Namja itu mengelus-elus pipi yeoja itu lembut. Kemudian namja itu mencium kening sang yeoja.

"Selamat pagi, cantik. Ini sudah hari ke tiga puluh kau tertidur. Apa kau tidak ingin bangun walaupun hanya sebentar saja untuk melihatku, hm?"

Suara jam dinding terdengar kencang saking sepinya ruangan ini. Bahkan suara orang yang berlalu lalang di luar sana. Namja itu mengambil kalender yang terletak di atas meja smaping ranjang rumah sakit itu. Dia menandai tanggal yang ada di kalender itu. Itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi. Dan dia juga punya kegiatan rutin setiap sore, yaitu membeli mawar merah. Satu tangkai mawar merah menandakan kalau yeoja itu belum bangun selama satu hari itu. Dan sekarang sudah ada dua puluh sembilan bunga mawar yang ia letakkan di vas bunga buatannya sendiri. Kalau sampai yeoja itu tidak bangun juga dari tidurnya hari ini, maka nanti sore sang namja akan pergi ke toko mawar dan membeli satu tangkai bunga mawar.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi sang namja bisa seharian menemani yeoja cantik yang masih menutup matanya itu.

"Kau tahu tidak, Donghae kalau aku sangat tersiksa seperti ini. Perasaanku masih belum lega sebelum aku mengungkapkan bahwa aku mencintaimu padamu. Disaat itu kau malah tertabrak truk sialan itu. Sopirnya tidak mau tanggung jawab lagi. Aku semakin kesal."

Namja itu merobek selembar kertas dari buku tulis sekolahnya dan menulis beberapa kata. Setelah selesai, dia meletakkan kertas yang sudah dilipat rapih itu diselipan kelopak bunga mawar. Dia menggenggam tangan yeoja yang bernama Donghae itu.

"Saranghae, Lee Donghae. Saat kau sadar nanti aku ingin tahu apa reaksimu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak mencintaiku. Justru aku malah akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Cinta itu butuh perjuangan."

Setelah berkata demikian, namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Dia mulai mencium kening Donghae yang terbalut perban, lalu turun ke mata, hidung dan berhenti dibibir. Namja itu mencium bibir Donghae lama sampai terdengar suara pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Hyukjae kau masih disini rupanya." seru seorang namja berkulit putih seputih susu yang sedang berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Donghae tertidur.

"Donghae belum sadar juga?" tanya seorang yeoja yang merupakan kekasih dari namja tadi.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat, Min."

"Hyuk, Kang seonsaengnim mencarimu waktu hari Jum'at kemarin. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu saat itu tapi kau malah tidak masuk."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia menyisiri rambut Donghae dengan telaten.

"Semoga cintamu dibalas ya, Hyuk."

_Aku juga inginnya begitu._

::My Dream::

Pelajaran Kang seonsaengnim sedang berlangsung. Anak-anak kelas XI-2 terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Mereka malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran guru matematika itu. Menurut mereka, guru itu sangat bawel dan suara cemprengnya itu sangat mengganggu. Hyukjae sedang mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Sejak pelajaran pertama pun ia tidak konsentrasi. Dia memikirkan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang mulai jenuh pun menoleh ke belakang, tepat dimana Hyukjae duduk.

"Hyuk."

Yang dipanggil hanya berdehem tanpa menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Dia tahu itu suara Kyuhyun.

"Kau daritadi sepertinya tidak konsentrasi. Kau memikirkan Donghae?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia masih betah dengan kegiatannya saat ini, mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kekasihnya. Sungmin sangat cantik hari ini dengan bando merah muda yang bertengger manis di kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Bel pulang berbunyi dan disambut gembira oleh anak-anak Seoul High School. Mereka segera merapihkan alat tulis mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Begitu juga dengan Hyukjae. Dia sangat senang karena saatnya untuk mengunjungi Donghae. Ketika dia akan beranjak keluar kelas, tangannya ditarik paksa dan itu membuat dirinya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ada apa, Soojung?" tanya Hyukjae dingin.

::My Dream::

Sungmin dengan riang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat Donghae. Dia mendapat kabar dari Kyuhyun kalau Donghae sudah sadar dari komanya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Hyukjae. Mereka ingin memberikan surprise. Dengan senyuman lebar, Sungmin membuka pintu ruang rawat Donghae.

"Lee Donghae! Senang melihatmu sudah sadar." ujar Sungmin riang.

"Terima kasih, Min. Kau baru pulang sekolah?"

"Em. Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak bisa datang karena saudara jauhnya datang berkunjung. Kalau Hyukjae sepertinya sedang menerima pelajaran dari Kang seonsaengnim."

"Oh, iya Hae. Kau kenapa berpura-pura gagu?"

Dengan ragu Donghae menceritakannya. Sungmin sempat tak percaya. Pasalnya London itu kota terkenal dan pasti anak-anak sekolahan temat Donghae menuntut ilmunya berasal dari kalangan atas.

"Ternyata orang kaya masih juga begitu, ya."

"Iya. Min, aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Kau bisa antarkan aku ke sekolah? Aku ingin menemui Hyukjae. Aku sudah membaca suratnya yang ia selipkan di kelopak mawar."

Sungmin merekahkan senyumannya. Dengan pelan Sungmin membantu Donghae duduk di kursi rodanya, mengingat kakinya yang lumpuh. Sungmin mendorong kursi roda Donghae sampai ke mobilnya. Awalnya Donghae tidak mendapat izin dari pihak rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang baru sadar dari koma. Tapi Donghae terus memohon hingga akhirnya pihak rumah sakit pun mengalah.

Setelah meletakkan kursi roda Donghae di bagasi mobilnya, Sungmin menutup pintu bagasi dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Kita berangkat!"

::My Dream::

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, Soojung?"

Soojung meraih lengan Hyukjae dan bergelayut manja. Hyukjae menatapnya tajam. Soojung menghiraukan tatapan itu.

"Aku ada urusan."

"Menemui Donghae. Yeoja gagu yang sedang koma itu?"

Hyukjae makin menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah kuduga. Apa sih istimewanya dia? Gagu, lumpuh, hidup dengan satu ginjal. Yah ada satu kelebihan yeoja gagu itu. Dia genus."

Hyukjae sudah malas menatap yeoja yang mengatai Donghae itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Hyukjae menghajar Soojung saat itu juga.

"Sudah selesai, kan?"

"Belum. Aku belum bilang kalau aku..."

Soojung menyudahi acara bergelayut manja di lengan Hyukjae. Dia kini menatap dalam mata Hyukjae dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae.

"...saranghae, Hyukjae."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir plump milik Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae..."

Hyukjae menjauhkan dirinya dari Soojung. Otomatis ciuman itu terlepas.

"Donghae?!"

**To be Continued**

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Dream

Main casts: Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae

Other cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Soojung, Donghae's dad and mom

Rating: M

Genre: school life, romance, sad, friendship

[!] genderswitch for uke, typo(s), NC 21

**Disini Kangin ganti marganya jadi Lee karena dia appanya Donghae hehe. Happy reading~**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Donghae's pov

_**Hello cantik. Apa kabarmu? Senang rasanya kau sudah terbangun dari tidurmu yang panjang itu. Aku sengaja menulis ini karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu. Kuharap kau tidak menjauhiku setelah ini. Saranghae, Lee Donghae. Aku mencintaimu tulus dari hatiku. Aku ingin tahu apa jawabanmu nanti. Kalau misalkan aku tidak ada di sampingmu saat kau sudah sadar, kau bisa menghubungiku. Terserah mau lewat apa yang jelas kau harus memberitahuku jawabanmu itu. Aku disini masih setia menunggumu.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Lee Hyukjae.**_

Aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari mataku dan menetes ke kertas yang sedang aku genggam ini. Senang rasanya bisa dicintai oleh orang lain dari hati. Mimpiku terwujud. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kyuhyun sudah memberitahuku soal mereka -Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hyukjae- yang sudah mengetahui kalau aku berpura-pura gagu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dan pintu ruanganku ini terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik yang memakai seragam sekolah dan terdapat bando merah muda yang bertengger manis di kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Lee Donghae! Senang melihatmu sudah sadar." Ujarnya riang.

"Terima kasih, Min. Kau baru pulang sekolah?"

"Em. Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak bisa datang karena saudara jauhnya datang berkunjung. Kalau Hyukjae sepertinya sedang menerima pelajaran dari Kang seonsaengnim."

"Oh, iya Hae. Kau kenapa berpura-pura gagu?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuatku diam. Aku sudah menduga salah satu di antara mereka bertiga –Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hyukjae- pasti akan menanyakan hal itu. Apa harus aku memberitahukannya? Aku berpikir sejenak. Dengan ragu aku mulai menceritakannya.

"Ternyata orang kaya masih juga begitu, ya." Responnya setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"Iya. Min, aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Kau bisa antarkan aku ke sekolah? Aku ingin menemui Hyukjae. Aku sudah membaca suratnya yang ia selipkan di kelopak mawar."

Kulihat dia tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membantuku duduk di kursi roda. Aku sudah tahu kalau aku lumpuh dan aku hidup dengan satu ginjal dari Kyuhyun. Air mataku kembali menetes. Walaupun keadaanku sudah seperti ini, Hyukjae masih tetap mencintaiku.

Setelah merayu beberapa suster dan dokter, kami sampai di mobil Sungmin. Dia membantuku memasuki mobilnya. Senang rasanya memiliki sahabat yang seperti Sungmin ini. Suara pintu bagasi mobil Sungmin yang ditutupnya keras terdengar kencang di parkiran. Setelah itu dia masuk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Tak lupa aku memakai sabuk pengamanku juga. Suara mesin mobil terdengar setelah di hidupkan oleh Sungmin.

"Kita berangkat!"

::My Dream::

Parkiran sekolah terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil dan motor yang terlihat. Mataku tertuju pada mobil BMW hitam milik Hyukjae.

_Dia masih ada disini rupanya._

Sungmin turun terlebih dulu dan mengambil kursi rodaku yang ia taruh di bagasi mobilnya. Setelah itu, dia membukakan pintu untukku dan membantuku duduk di kursi roda. Dengan perasaan senang, kami berdua memasuki sekolah.

"Memangnya pelajaran apa yang Kang seonsaengnim berikan pada Hyukjae?"

"Entahlah, Hae. Yang jelas Kang seonsaengnim ingin Hyukjae menyelesaikan tugas darinya di ruangannya. Tenang saja, ruangannya di lantai satu kok."

Aku memandangi sekolah ini. Sudah sebulan lebih seminggu aku koma. Sekolah ini sudah banyak berubah. Setelah selesai memandangi sekolah ini, aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Min, kapan kita sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi. Ruangannya ada di depan. Kau tidak sabaran rupanya."

Aku terkekeh kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Aku mendapati dua orang yang sedang berciuman. Aku memincingkan mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Semakin dekat hatiku semakin sakit melihat itu. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir deras. Itu Hyukjae dan Soojung.

_Ya, Tuhan. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Hyukjae berciuman dengan yeoja itu. Dia bilang dia masih setia menungguku, tapi apa yang kudapat._

Tanpa bisa ku kendalikan suaraku keluar memanggil namanya.

"Hyukjae…"

Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari yeoja itu dan menatapku dengan terkejut.

"Donghae?!"

::My Dream::

Author's pov

Kedua orang yang sedang sibuk memikirkan caranya untuk menjenguk anak mereka yang mereka ketahui sedang koma karena tertabrak truk yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Yeobo, sebaiknya kita langsung saja ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat keadaan Donghae."

"Kau benar. Baiklah kita langsung berangkat. Uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit sudah kubawa.

Setelah merasa semua persiapan mereka –termasuk mental mereka karena mereka tahu Donghae pasti akan marah- sudah siap, mereka berangkat.

::My Dream::

"Kau sebenarnya tidak gagu, kan Lee Donghae?" Tanya yeoja yang habis mencium Hyukjae dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Donghae masih diam. Dia berharap Sungmin membawanya pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi Sungmin tak kunjung bergerak. Donghae menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Sungmin. Mata yang memerah dan tangan yang terkepal. Itulah yang Donghae dapatkan dari pemandangan yang saat ini sedang ia lihat.

"Benar rupanya. Dan kau itu anak dari Lee Youngwoon dan Park Jungsoo, iya kan?"

"Benar…" Donghae mulai bersuara.

Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae menangis ingin segera memeluknya dan menghajar dirinya sendiri dan juga Soojung yang membuat Donghae seperti itu.

"Lalu apa masalahmu, yeoja genit?" Sungmin pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Wow sekarang Lee Sungmin bahkan sudah berani memanggilku yeoja genit. Apa yang membuatmu begitu membelanya, Min? Kau dibayar?"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan yang kencang mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipi putih Soojung. Lee Sungmin menampar Jung Soojung. Donghae dan Hyukjae menatap kejadian itu dengan tidak percaya. Seorang Lee Sungmin yang terkenal baik dan ramah kini menampar Soojung.

"Kau bahkan sudah berani menamparku, Min!"

"Kau memang harus ditampar, Soojung. Kata-katamu sangat tidak mengenakan hati. Aku membela Donghae karena aku sahabatnya. Aku tidak terima jika sahabatku di perlakukan begitu."

"Sahabat? Masih adakah hal yang seperti itu?"

"Masih. Kau tidak merasakannya karena kau hanya memanfaatkan teman-temanmu saja."

"Kau! Tahu apa tentang diriku?!"

Sungmin tertawa meremehkan. Soojung menatapnya tajam.

"Cih! Tidak sudi aku berlama-lama disini dengan gadis pembual seperti Donghae dan gadis yang sok tahu seperti kau, Sungmin."

Setelah berkata demikian, Soojung pergi.

"Lee Donghae!"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Park Jungsoo dan suaminya, Lee Youngwoon. Park Jungsoo berlari kearah anaknya dan memeluk anaknya.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Kau kan belum lama sadar dari koma kenapa sudah keluar dari rumah sakit begini. Dan kenapa kau menangis?"

Sungmin dan Hyukjae membungkuk sopan kearah ayah Donghae. Setelah itu, Hyukjae meminta izin kepada kedua orang tua Donghae untuk membawa anak mereka pergi sebentar. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo memberikan izin mereka. Setelah Hyukjae dan Donghae pergi, Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan mendekati ibu Donghae.

"Emm…"

"Panggil saja aku Jungsoo ahjumma."

"Baiklah, Jungsoo ahjumma. Aku boleh meminta foto denganmu? Aku salah satu fans beratmu."

Jungsoo tertawa dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah itu Sungmin dan Jungsoo berfoto bersama.

"Kamsahamnida, Jungsoo ahjumma. Oh, iya. Kapan ahjumma bermain film lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan. Doakan saja."

::My Dream::

Setelah di rasa tempat ini cukup aman dari jangkauan Youngwoon, Jungsoo dan Sungmin, Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya yang mendorong kursi roda Donghae.

"Maafkan aku, Hae. Aku memang salah. Aku tidak mengelak saat Soojung menciumku tapi sungguh aku tidak menyukainya."

Donghae masih diam. Dia tidak ingin bicara saat ini.

"Lee Donghae, kumohon bicaralah walaupun hanya satu dua kata saja."

"Aku benci kau." Akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya. Kata-kata itu sangat menyakitkan hati Hyukjae.

"Tak apa. Kau boleh membenciku karena hal tadi tapi ingat aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Cinta? Kau mencintaiku? Hah aku tidak percaya."

"Tapi sungguh aku memang mencintaimu."

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku seharusnya kau mengelak tadi. Dan mana janjimu yang mau menungguku? Semua itu hanya palsu. Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi pada lelaki sepertimu, Hyuk."

"Terserahmulah kalau tidak percaya."

"Memang apa buktinya kalau kau mencintaiku. Buat aku sampai percaya."

Hyukjae yang hendak kembali ke tempat semula mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Akan ku buat kau percaya padaku, Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Donghae. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Hyukjae mencium Donghae. Melalui ciuman itu, Hyukjae mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Donghae.

"Saranghae, Lee Donghae. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Hyukjae setelah melepas ciumannya.

Donghae menangis. Yeoja itu terharu. Dia kini percaya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae memeluk tubuh yeoja cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Diusapnya lembut rambut yeoja itu. Hyukjae juga mencium puncak kepala yeoja itu.

"Hyuk.." panggil Donghae dalam pelukan Hyukjae.

"Hm?" Sahut Hyukjae yang masih mengelus rambut Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau masih mencintaiku walaupun aku sudah seperti ini, lumpuh dan hidup dengan satu ginjal saja?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu nantinya?"

"Ani. Kau tidak akan merepotkanku."

"Apakah kau tidak malu mempunyai yeojachingu sepertiku?"

"Malu? Untuk apa? Lee Donghae, dengarkan aku."

Hyukjae melepas pelukannya dan menatap Donghae dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu tulus apa adanya. Aku juga tidak perduli kalau kau lumpuh dan sebagainya karena yang aku cintai itu hatimu. Aku tidak mencintai wajahmu, tubuhmu bahkan hartamu. Aku mencintaimu dengan hatimu itu, Hae."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar beberapa kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae mencium kening Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

::My Dream::

Suasana rumah sakit saat ini sedang ramai pengunjung yang datang untuk menjenguk pasien. Ruang terapi juga mulai ramai karena beberapa orang ingin melakukan terapi. Seorang yeoja sedang mencoba berjalan dengan dibantu sang dokter. Yeoja itu sangat senang karena ia dapat berjalan kembali layaknya orang normal dengan rutin terapi. Sekarang dia sudah lumayan bisa berjalan walaupun sedikit-sedikit tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Ya, Lee Donghae. Kau sangat mengalami banyak kemajuan." Ucap dokter yang tadi membantu Donghae terapi untuk bisa berjalan. Dia membantu Donghae duduk di atas kursi rodanya.

"Benarkah, dok?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Iya. Tak lama lagi kau bisa berjalan."

Donghae tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan sang dokter. Dia mengambil ponselnya dari saku.

"…"

"Aku sudah selesai terapi, Hyukkie."

"…"

"Oke. Akan kutunggu."

Donghae mematikan sambungan telponnya. Dia keluar ruang terapi dan berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit. Matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana terapinya, cantik?"

"Sudahlah berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku malu."

"Hahaha tidak apalah. Dan memang faktanya kau itu cantik."

Wajah Donghae berubah merah seketika. Hyukjae tertawa sambil mencolek dagu kekasihnya itu. Yang dicolek hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Hyukjae mendorong kursi roda Donghae ke area parkir. Sepanjang jalan dia selalu menggoda Donghae. Dan kalian pasti sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan Donghae selama di goda seperti itu.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil sekarang. Hyukjae menghidupkan mobilnya dan berangkat menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan namja itu juga tak hentinya menggoda kekasihnya yang sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Hyukjae sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Donghae begitupun sebaliknya. Hyukjae juga telah berhasil membuat Donghae bahagia. Sekarang lebih banyak senyuman yang menghiasi hari-hari mereka berdua.

Setelah berada di kamar Hyukjae, namja itu mencium kekasihnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Rumahnya sedang sepi saat ini. Ciumannya dibalas Donghae. Mereka saling melumat. Lidah Hyukjae masuk ke dalam mulut Donghae, mengabsen setiap gigi yeojanya itu. Ciuman mereka makin lama makin panas. Setelah puas mencium bibir kekasihnya itu, dia beralih mencium perpotongan leher yeojanya.

"Hmmmhhh."

Tangan Hyukjae bergerak ke dada Donghae. Dia meremas dada yeojanya yang masih terbalut baju. Donghae mendesah. Hyukjae menggigit kecil leher Donghae dan menjilatnya lagi sampai terbentuklah warna kemerah-merah yang biasa disebut kissmark.

"Hyukahh….jangan banhhh…nyak-banyak membuatnyahhhh….besok masih sekolahhhh."

Hyukjae menghiraukan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Dia malah semakin gencar membuat karya seninya itu. Donghae menjauhkan kepala Hyukjae dari lehernya. Hyukjae memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak-banyak membuatnya, bodoh."

"Tapi kan besok itu hari terakhir sekolah. Jadi, tak apa kalau kau tidak masuk."

"Aku mau masuk. Aku mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan juga yang lainnya. Dan apakah kau lupa kalau besok itu hari perayaan kelulusan kita?"

Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Nah kalau begi—" Belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya, bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Hyukjae. Mereka kembali berciuman panas. Hyukjae kecanduan pada bibir yeojanya itu.

Kini mereka sama-sama telah naked. Hyukjae terus menciumi bibir yeojanya itu. Tangannya sudah berada pada dada Donghae. Diremasnya dada Donghae yang terbilang cukup besar.

"Ahhhshhhh…"

Mulut Hyukjae sudah beralih pada nipple kecoklatan Donghae yang telah menegang. Dia mengemut nipple itu layaknya mengemut sebuah permen. Sang empunya mendesah makin keras. Tangan kiri Hyukjae tak tinggal diam. Dipelintirnya nipple itu dan dimainkan. Donghae makin gila menerima perlakuan itu dari kekasihnya. Tangan Donghae mulai nakal. Dipegangnya Hyuk junior dan mengelusnya.

"Ahhh Haehhhh lanjutkanhhhh…"

Donghae menyeringai. Dia mengocok Hyuk junior dengan tempo pelan dan makin lama makin cepat. Hyukjae merem melek menerima perlakuan itu.

"Haehhh moreeee."

Dan tak lama Hyukjae mengeluarkan cairannya yang membasahi tangan Donghae.

"Cepat sekali kau keluar, Hyukkie."

"Berisik kau." Ucap Hyukjae dingin dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku takut. Hyukjae sedang marah padaku. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut." Ujar Donghae dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau minta di hajar habis-habisan, ya?"

Donghae bergidik ngeri. Dia pernah di hajar habis-habisan oleh Hyukjae dan besoknya dia merasakan ngilu yang amat sangat. Hyukjae tertawa melihat wajah Donghae yang ketakutan. Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jagi." Kata Hyukjae sambil mengelus rambut Donghae.

Tangan Donghae kembali mengocok Hyuk junior dan sang empunya mendesah. Hyukjae meraih tangan Donghae dari juniornya. Dia tidak ingin keluar lagi sebelum Donghae keluar. Hyukjae menciumi perut Donghae dan sampailah ia pada kewanitaan Donghae. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya di kewanitaan Donghae.

"Ahhh…"

Jari telunjuk Hyukjae sudah berhasil bersarang di lubang Donghae. Dia menambahkan dua jarinya dan kemudian memaju-mundurkan jarinya di lubang Donghae.

"Ahhhh Hyukkiehhhhh…"

Tangan Hyukjae yang satunya tidak tinggal diam. Dia meraih dada Donghae dan meremasnya. Dan akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan cairannya. Hyukjae menjilati tangannya yang terkena cairan Donghae.

Hyukjae mempersiapkan juniornya untuk memasuki Donghae. Dia menggesekkan junior di kewanitaan Donghae.

"Hyukkiehhh jangan permainkanhhh akuhh…cepathhh masukanhhh."

"Wah wah calon nyonya Lee sudah tak sabar rupanya. Baiklah aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, sayang."

Sebelum memasukkan juniornya, Hyukjae mengocok sebentar juniornya agar menegang. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hyukjae mulai memasukinya.

"Ahh Hyukkie pelan-pelanhhh…"

"Kau masih saja sempithhh Haehhh…"

Hyukjae yang tak sabar memutuskan untuk langsung mendorong juniornya agar bisa masuk. Dengan sekali hentakan junior itu pun berhasil bersarang di lubang Donghae. Mereka berdua lega setelah junior Hyukjae berhasil sepenuhnya masuk. Hyukjae mengecup kening Donghae sebelum dia bergerak.

Hyukjae menggerakkan juniornya makin lama makin cepat.

"Ahhhh ohhh Hyukkiehhhh deeperrr." Pinta Donghae setelah junior Hyukjae berhasil mengenai g-spotnya.

"As you wish, baby."

Hyukjae menggerakan juniornya makin cepat. Donghae terus mendesah menyebut namanya dan itu membuat libidonya naik. Dada Donghae yang ikut bergoyang tak dibiarkan begitu saja. Tangannya meremas dada Donghae sesuai dengan tempo permainan. Hyukjae merasakan caairan hangat membasahi juniornya. Donghae sudah klimaks. Hyukjae tak membiarkan Donghae bernafas barang semenit. Hyukjae makin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhhhhh…"

Hyukjae berbaring di sebelah Donghae setelah mencapai klimaksnya. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Kau memang cantik, Lee Donghae. Tak salah aku memilikimu."

"Aku memang cantik dari lahir." Ucap Donghae bangga dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hyukjae tertawa. Dia menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya dan mereka berdua tertidur.

::My Dream::

Auditorium sudah ramai oleh anak-anak yang telah lulus sekolah. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung duduk disamping Hyukjae dan Donghae. Wajah mereka semua terlihat bahagia. Kepala sekolah sudah mulai berbicara di atas podium. Acara baru saja dimulai.

"Peraih nilai kelulusan tertinggi adalah Lee Donghae."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelah Kepala Sekolah berbicara tadi. Donghae bowing dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Di urutan kedua ada Lee Hyukjae dan di urutan ketiga ada Lee Sungmin."

Suara riuh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Mereka bertiga sudah berada di atas podium. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata, mereka bertiga pun turun dari podium. Setelah itu acara selesai. Siswa-siswi sekolah itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka lulus 100%.

"Selamat, ya kalian bertiga." Ujar Kyuhyun kepada ketiga peraih nilai tertinggi.

"Terima kasih, Kyu." Jawab ketiga juara itu kompak.

"Hyuk, kau masih belum bisa mengalahi Donghae."

"Aku kasihan pada Donghae. Jadi, kubiarkan saja dia yang juara."

"Halah bilang saja kalau aku itu terlalu genius dan kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku."

Hyukjae menjitak pelan kepala kekasihnya itu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah pasangan kekasih yang ada dihadapan mereka. Hyukjae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Donghae. Dia membisikkan beberapa kata di telinga yeoja itu.

"Persiapkan dirimu karena aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan nanti malam."

Donghae membulatkan matanya. Hyukjae kembali berdiri setelah tadi sedikit menunduk karena posisi Donghae yang duduk di kursi roda. Hyukjae menyeringai kearah Donghae.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

.

.

.

**Fin **

**Maaf kalau ncnya gak hot, aku baru pertama kali bikin nc sih hehe. Thank you for reading my fanfiction *bow***

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
